Megan's Revenge
by lillchattabox99
Summary: This is the second part to just peachy Megan has a bit of revenge planned for Sam. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural sob but it would be nice. Megan is mine though. Hope you enjoy the story!**

Megan's Revenge

Megan stepped into the shower. She yelled and leapt backwards as the hot water hit her scared stomach. It had been three days since she was rescued from the **thing**, and two of those days had been spent recovering from the numerous cuts and bruises that she had received from her little adventure. The water cooled a bit and she stepped underneath it. Her whole body stung as she scrubbed away at her arms and legs. She still hadn't thought of a suitable punishment for the boys yet, but at the present time, she wasn't interested in hurting them…badly.

She stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around herself. She dressed quickly and then stepped out into the motel room. The blood in her body drained away and she went cold as she noticed that the window, the same window that the monster had come in from, was wide open. She rushed over to it and slammed it closed, locking it and shutting the curtains. Only then did she notice that Sam and Dean were sitting there watching her freak out about the **_open window_**. She spun around and glared at Dean as he burst into uncontrollable laughter. "So now you are scared…hahahaha…of windows?" he said when he had recovered from his fit of laughter. Sam was trying not to laugh but Megan could see the corners of his mouth twitching with the effort.

"Well in case you haven't been informed" she growled "I was _dragged _through that OPEN widow by the ugliest damn thing that I have ever SEEN!"

She turned on her heel and stormed back into the bathroom, followed by fits of laughter coming from both boys.

She paced in the bathroom, trying to cool down. "_Those two are just so…so…**"**_ And then the idea hit her, well actually the floor hit her when she slipped on the wet tiles. "DAMN IT!" She yelled as she picked her self up. "_Any way, back to my plan_" she thought as she flipped open her phone. She quickly dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. "Hello, I'm Megan Thomson and I'm thinking of throwing a party…"

**Two days later**

Sam was sitting on his bed looking through some articles about cattle mutilations and various other things on his laptop. He had to find a new gig soon other wise he and Dean would be out of a job for a while. Dean was out and about, trying to find out some information about a young woman who had been found dead; missing quite a few body parts, and Megan, well Sam had no-idea where Megan was but he wasn't too worried about that. She had been promising that he would be seeing an early grave because of the little window incident, and quite frankly, he was happy to not be in her company for the time being.

Three sharp taps on the door made Sam jump and he nearly dropped his laptop. He stared at the door, deciding weather he should answer it or not. If it was Dean, he could let himself in, but if it was Megan, he didn't even want to know. The three taps repeated themselves, so Sam sighed and jumped to his feet. He opened the door, not even thinking about what could be on the other side.

"Hi, I am Trixi the clown!"

Sam nearly fell over backwards as the overly colorful clown jumped around excitedly. Sam's heart continued to thud with shock as he stared up at the red and white painted face that smiled down at him.

"Now where would the birthday boy be?" Trixi asked as she jumped from foot to foot.

Sam finally found his voice and said

"I-im sorry b-but I think you have the w-wrong room."

"Oh, ok, I'm very sorry then for disturbing you" Trixi said, a little too happily for some one who had just made an embarrassing mistake. She honked her big red nose and jumped out of the room, dancing away down to the next room where she could spring her rain of 'happiness' on another un-suspecting family of travelers. (by the way I mean no offence to people who do have a fear of clowns, because to tell you the truth I am PETRIFIED of them)

Sam slumped into a chair next to the door and tried to calm his thudding heart. "_Stupid, damn, overly excited bloody clowns_" he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples and sighed. "_Who the hell could have sent that clown here…Oh my god…"_ It suddenly dawned on him that the only person, apart from Dean, who new that he had a fear of clowns was…

"MEGAN!" He shouted, not caring if she was there to hear him or not. He heard a door from the next room shut as Megan appeared beside him with an overly innocent grin on her face.

"Yes Sammy, is there anything wrong?" she asked him quietly and stared up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Did you, or did you not, send and ugly, overly excited clown here to come and visit me?" Sam asked, trying not to raise his voice over a whisper. Megan just stared at him as an evil grin crossed her face.

"Well I thought that you needed just a little bit of laughter in your life." And with that she turned around and headed out of the motel room, laughing like a parrot that was high on caffeine. Sam just stared after her with his mouth hanging wide open.

"_My god" _he thought. "_I am living with a MONSTER_"

Hehe, hope you liked it. I am in the middle of writing the next chapter that covers what evil surprise Dean is in for so Stay Tune for the next chapter of Megan's Revenge : )


	2. Chapter 2

Dean threw his head back and laughed so hard that his sides literally nearly split. Sam sat across the room from Dean, with an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"Dean, you told me that you wouldn't laugh" Sam said quietly while he watched his brother roll around on the bed, clutching his sides. Megan appeared from out of the bathroom, and glanced at Sam.

"I see that you have told Dean about your little surprise today?" She said with a smart ass grin spreading across her face. She tried not to laugh as Sam shot her a terrible look, but she finally gave in and collapsed in fits of laughter.

"This kid…hahahaha…is good!" Dean finally managed to say as his fit of laughter slowly ceased.

"I learned from the best" Megan answered as she once again started to laugh uncontrollably every time Sam tried to give her an evil stare.

"_Keep laughing dumb ass_" Sam thought to himself as he stared at Dean.

"_Your turn is still to come_"

Over the next few days Megan had been trying to come up with an unforgettable revenge to rage on Dean. Sam had been on his guard for quite some time after his little clown incident and now every time somebody knocked on the door, he would ask someone else to answer it instead of him. Dean of coarse hadn't even thought of the possibility that he was next in line for a 'nice' surprise. But she had no idea about what she could do to Dean that would actually remind him that "_a pissed off teenager who seeks revenge, is a dangerous teenager_."

That night, Megan lay on her bed and stared up at the cracks on the crappy motel ceiling. She had thought of every possible revenge that she could rage on Dean but none of then seemed to be the right one. She had thought of stretching glad wrap across the toilet seat before he went to the bath room. She had decided against that one mainly for the reason of personal hygiene. She had thought about adding pepper, and I mean lots of pepper, to Dean's food before he ate it, she had even gone as far as thinking about locking the keys to Dean's car inside it. But none of the above seemed like the kind of cruel thing that he would remember.

"_Maybe I could gag him and tie him up and then throw him into the ocean…nah I don't really want to kill him THAT much…though it's a good idea…_" Megan was ripped from her thoughts as she heard a smash coming from the room next door. She grumbled and turned over onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head as she went. The stupid couple next door was fighting AGAIN. As the pillow muffled the noise from the next room, Megan slowly drifted off to sleep, entering a wonderful dream about what the look on Dean's face will be like when she finally found the perfect revenge…

Megan woke with a start, idea's suddenly filling her head in such a jumble, that she felt like she was a Christmas turkey being overly stuffed with filling. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and quickly scrubbed her hair. She new exactly what she was going to do to Dean and she was eager to get her little plan into full swing. She quickly got dry and dressed and then sat down with the two brothers and ate a short breakfast.

"Hey Dean, do you have any spare cash?" It was a stupid question, considering their financial state but it was worth a try.

"Oh, so you now think that I can just pull cash out of my ass?" Dean asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I only need a few dollars" Megan threw back at Dean with a hint of annoyance in her voice. After all, it was just a question. Sam must have caught onto why Megan was asking for some spare change and a sly grin crept across his face as he handed Megan some money.

"Here, have this" he said as he handed Megan seven dollars.

"Thanks Sam" She replied, smiling at Dean in a very discomforting way. Megan stuffed the money into her pocket and grabbed her shoes.

"_Perfect" _she thought to herself as she pulled the shoes on.

"_I can buy supplies, but how do I get them out of here so I can set this up?_"

"Well where ever you are going just remember that Sam and I aren't going to be here when you get back."

"_Bingo_"

"Oh, ok, well Im not going to be gone long any way so I'll see you soon." And with that Megan ran out the door and down to the local shops where she bought some cheap supplies for her revenge.

Dean fumbled with the keys to his beloved impala and quickly locked it. Sam had gone to the local library to research a certain old house that had been having a few 'disturbances'. Dean walked towards the door of the motel and noticed that it was hanging slightly open. He automatically reached for his favorite hunting knife that was always sitting on the inside pocket of his jacket. He peered through the crack in the open door, and nearly fainted in disbelief. The whole room was completely trashed. The beds were turned over along with the small couch that sat in front of the T.V. Papers, blankets, clothing and various amounts of other things, were thrown about the room. Then the noticed the blood. Huge splotches of it were dripping on the furniture and the floor. Dean panicked. The only person who was going to be staying in that room while he and Sam were gone was Megan.

"Oh My God! Megan!" Dean yelled as he pushed the door open. He only had a second to realize that Megan was sitting behind one of the beds with a devilish smile across her face, when a bucket full of gooey egg shells, banana peels, bread scraps and god knows what else, fell from on top of the door and splattered all over him. Dean just stood there, completely drenched from head to toe, and covered in foul smelling goo, while Megan, unable to control herself any longer, burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Dean just watched in shear horror as Megan tried to steady herself as she stood up, but failed miserably and toppled to the floor again. Dean looked at the bucket that had held the foul contents, and noticed that there were three words painted on the side of the bucket. He read them to himself and nearly exploded with anger. On the side of the bucket was the words painted

REVENGE. IS. SWEET

He would have yelled at Megan for destroying his jacket, if he weren't afraid of getting the goo into his mouth. "_Ok_" he thought. "_Lesson learned. A pissed off teenage who seeks revenge, is a dangerous teenager._"

The End

Hahahaha. Sorry, hope you liked it. I do admit that Megan's revenge on Dean was a bit cruel, but it just seemed like the kind of thing that some one who lived with Dean would do. Hehe Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
